Tinto
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Sangue, veneno, lágrimas, chuva e vinho tinto. •///• Itachi x Sakura. Presente especial de aniversário para Lady Murder \Õ/.
1. Sangue

**I. Naruto me pertence. Olha, o Papai Noel!**

**II. Essa fic é de presente para a Lady Murder, que faz anivérsário hoje. Bem, já passou da meia-noite, então...**

**III. Espero que goste. Mas ei, você já leu o.o'**

**IV. Eu amei essa fic. Eu sei que ela está estranha, mas não falem mau dela perto de mim.**

**V. Esse é o capítulo três. De cinco. A ordem de leitura não é a mesma cronológica.**

**VI. 3/5.**

**X**

**Sangue**

**•**

**O sangue quente na garganta fria**

Estavam os dois na cabana de paredes de madeira. Sakura, segurando tremulamente a sétima taça de vinho, e Itachi, contemplando-a com uma expressão indecifrável. A boca da taça roçava de leve na boca de Sakura e algumas gotas de vinho às vezes escapavam e iam rolando lentamente - pelo queixo, pelo pescoço, escorregavam provocantemente para dentro do decote da roupa - até desaparecerem. Os olhos de Itachi seguiam a gota. Iam da boca aos seios dela. Toda hora, todo tempo.

Era vinho tinto. Era vinho que quase era sangue.

E quem iria dizer que não era o sangue da uva?

O sangue descia pela garganta de Sakura. O sangue era quente. O vinho era frio. As gotículas de água se reuniam ao redor do copo de vidro, mostrando isso. Mas o sangue era quente. Sangue vermelho e quente.

Sakura estava meio sentada, meio deitada, na cama mofada dali, e os cabelos róseos estavam molhados, bagunçados e embaraçados. E isso dava a ela um aspecto selvagem. E o molhado era da chuva. Chovia do lado de fora da cabana. O barulho das gotas caindo e caindo e caindo era hipnotizante.

Itachi nem ligava para as gotas, só tinha olhos para o ritual da garota: a boca na boca e a gota escorregando. A boca da garota era vermelha, como se tivessem pintado. Era vermelho. Sangue. E sangue... Quente. A boca quente da garota se movia para aparar o vinho tinto que descia rapidamente da boca fria da taça. Até que a última gota caiu e a taça estava vazia.

- Põe mais - a voz estava rouca. A boca vermelha pronunciou as palavras roucamente. Então Itachi pegou a garrafa que estava atrás de si e derramou todo o conteúdo que ainda restava na taça da garota, enchendo-a até a borda. Levando a taça até a boca, Sakura derramou metade na blusa - nem percebeu - e continuou a levar. O vinho tinto na boca de sangue. O sangue na boca de vinho?

Afinal, era o vermelho da boca dela que dava o tinto do vinho tinto ou era o tinto do vinho tinto que dava o vermelho da boca dela? Itachi não sabia. O sabor e o perfume e a doçura meio amarga eram os mesmos.

Sakura estava de olhos entreabertos. Continuava ouvindo a chuva lá fora. E ela se perguntava: tinha sido mesmo a chuva que molhara seus olhos?

Ela terminou de esvaziar mais uma taça - Põe mais - ela disse novamente.

- Não tem mais.

E ela saiu porta afora. Ela queria beber. Sangue, veneno, lágrimas, chuva ou vinho tinto.

**X**

**Chibi Anne sobre a fic: **_"Que fic estranha XD"._

**Srta. Abracadabra, sem saber de nada sobre o comentário acima, sobre a fic: **_"Que fic estranha XD"._

**Enfim. Mas eu gostei. E a Teddy gostou. E isso é o que interessa.**

**•**

_Teddy, teh, tefy, teté._

_São tantos apelidos, tantos nomes..._

_Quem é você?_

_Não é difícil de saber. A Murder não é uma pessoa do tipo misteriosa._

_Ela é um livro aberto._

_Patricinha?_

_Talvez._

_Chata?_

_Frequentemente._

_Pervertida?_

_Para sempre._

_Sorridente?_

_Fica um porre quando tá triste._

_Possessiva?_

_Como eu._

_Escreve bem?_

_Leia Boneca._

_•_

_Quem é você?_

_Não é difícil de saber._

_É só perguntar._

_•_

_Muitas felicidades, Teté, você merece ;)_

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	2. Lágrimas

**I. Naruto não me pertence, mas a Karin é minha às quintas, sextas, terças, domingos e feriados.**

**II. E, wow, hoje é terça! Droga, logo hoje que eu ia me encontrar com a Road e a Chuck Lil. Hum... Eu acho que posso levar ela junto (ho).**

**III. E EU NÃO ESTOU DELIRANDO, né, Allen²?**

**IV. Boa leitura. Se vocês não ficarem contentes com apenas a única linha de sexo neste cap., esperem pelo próximo (6).**

**V. Este é o capítulo dois. De cinco. A ordem de leitura não é a mesma cronológica.**

**VI. 2/5.**

**X**

**Lágrimas**

•

**Chuva de lágrimas e uma noite tórrida de sexo**

A lágrima escorreu. A lágrima caiu. A lágrima pingou no asfalto quente no qual ela estava sentada.

Eram que horas? Meio dia, um dia inteiro. Outra lágrima caiu. E outra. Era chuva. Chuva de lágrimas.

Onde estavam as nuvens? A maquiagem, borrada, transformara seus olhos nos de um monstro, negros e deformados. Nuvens negras. Olhos negros. Olhos negros.

Olhos negros. Olhos negros. Olhos negros. Os olhos dele eram negros.

E os cabelos também. Os cabelos eram negros e a alma era negra; e olhos. Os olhos negros. O veneno fluía pelo seu sangue e ia dos pés aos olhos, e saíam em forma de lágrimas. Lágrimas de sangue. Por que não?

A morte devia ser melhor para uma pessoa que sofreu tanto quanto ela. Não deveria haver veneno no céu. Não tinha. O veneno ia para _o inferno_.

- O INFERNO! - ela gritou, embebida pelas lágrimas. Os olhos negros. A cabeça baixa. E sentou novamente no asfalto. No meio do asfalto.

Se um carro passasse? Ela morreria, e o veneno ficava. Se um carro a atropelasse, seu corpo iria se espedaçar e as veias iriam estourar; espalhando sangue, separando-o do veneno.

O veneno fica. Quando morre vai pro inferno.

Então ela sentava ali, na esperança de morrer logo. O mais cruelmente possível, contanto que o veneno saísse do sangue. E que as lágrimas parassem de pingar.

Então um carro veio. E o homem de olhos negros, cabelos negros e alma negra saiu dele.

Ela olhou para cima.

- Você é... Uchiha... Itachi?

- Sou. Eu vou te levar daqui. Beba essa água.

A água estava completamente turva de remédios para dormir. Mas ela nem notou.

•&•

Itachi virou a garota nua de costas, e abraçou suas coxas. Penetrou-a violentamente.

•&•

Quando Sakura acordou ela estava dentro de uma cabana com paredes de madeira e a primeira coisa que viu foi Itachi com uma garrafa de vinho. Não, minto. Ela viu Sasuke, e a lágrima pingou novamente.

- Algumas vezes é bom, beber para esquecer.

- Por favor... - E Itachi tirou duas taças do nada e pôs vinho nelas.

Sakura estava vestida. Por pouco tempo.

E pingava. Ela movia a taça e as memórias fluíam, confusas, na sua mente. E pingava. As lágrimas, o veneno, a chuva e o vinho tinto.

&

²: internas XD E você me pergunta: "Onde está a nota '¹'?" e eu respondo: "Foi abduzida '-' "

&

**X**

**Hey, pessoas 8D Essa é primeira fic que eu posto depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno. Leia-se, Olimpíada Brasileira de Física 2ª fase.**

**Mas enfim, eu estou tentando me atualizar das coisas hoje porque eu tô com tempo e criatividade, então esperem por mais coisas ainda hoje XD Espero que também tenham gostado desse cap. e gostem de todos. As you noticed, o tempo está voltando e o próximo será o 1/5, Lágrimas. Depois vai vir o 4/5 e finalmente o 5/5.**

**E... espero que esteja gostando, Teddy XD OK, eu sei que tu tah gostando, mas enfim, eu tenho que fingir que ela ainda não leu XD**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
